


Secret Night

by haekass



Series: The Care and Feeding of Cha Hakyeon [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Multi, and they all love N a lot, incubus Cha Hakyeon | N, literally everyone loves each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Hakyeon didn't know why he was always hungry and could never eat enough to be full. Thankfully, Taemin did - and knew it wasn't food that Hakyeon needed.





	Secret Night

**Author's Note:**

> OT6 love and sex. That's pretty much it.

“Hakyeon, what’s wrong?”

 

He would know that quiet voice anywhere. “I – I just can’t sleep,” he finally replied once he had swallowed the food in his mouth.

 

“You don’t eat this much.”

 

He should have known that Taekwoon would have noticed. “I’m fine, I guess those extra hours in the studio are catching up to me,” he replied, trying to pass it off. He’d been so hungry since they got back from their last tour and no matter what he ate or how much, he was never full. They’d had a lull in performances as well, and he thought he would welcome the break from the hectic schedules, but his constant hunger seemed to ruin any enjoyment.

 

Taekwoon sat down, his eyes unmoving from Hakyeon’s own. “It’s not that, is it? Do you need to see a doctor?”

 

Hakyeon’s hand shook as he put down the chicken bone he’d been ruthlessly stripping the meat from. “I saw one last week, and all of the test results are as normal as they can be for a twenty-five year old. They don’t think it’s anything physical, more psychological. I’m just always hungry.”

 

Taekwoon scanned him with his eyes, not missing a detail from the careless way his hair was shoved back and out of his eyes, down to his toes. “You’re not gaining weight,” he said with a touch of finality.

 

“I know,” Hakyeon replied quietly. He’d been putting in extra time dancing and working out because of the amount of food he’d been eating, but it seemed as though he didn’t need to. “I just have to wait and see if it corrects itself.”

 

Taekwoon frowned, but snagged a piece of chicken. “You’ll tell me if it doesn’t?”

 

Hakyeon smiled. “I promise, Taekwoonie. If it’s not clearing up in the next two weeks, I’ll tell you.”

 

Taekwoon nodded and rose from his seat, absently chewing on his stolen chicken. “Get some sleep, Hakyeon. You’re always up earlier.”

 

“I will. Good night Taekwoon.”

 

Hakyeon had just shoved another piece of chicken in his mouth when he heard the dorm door open and close a bit loudly. “Yah, people are trying to sleep,” he called out, his mouth full.

 

“Well you aren’t hyung,” Jaehwan nearly giggled as he came into the kitchen, his voice just a touch too loud. Hakyeon shushed him with a look, but easily looped an arm around Jaehwan’s shoulders as the younger man slid next to him with a cute whine. “Can I have some chicken please hyung?”

 

Hakyeon was always powerless in the face of Jaehwan’s aegyo. Picking up a piece of chicken, he held it up to Jaehwan’s mouth. Jaehwan was definitely drunk and was even cuter eating from Hakyeon’s hand – if that was even possible.

 

“You should have come with me hyung,” Jaehwan slurred as soon as he had swallowed the food. “There were _so_ many people there, so many pretty people!”

 

Hakyeon smiled gently. “How many cards did you get?”

 

“Lots! Do you want some?” Jaehwan finished in a whisper. “Lots of _really_ pretty people, hyung.”

 

“Maybe in the morning, okay? Let’s get you some ibuprofen and some water before you take a shower.”

 

Jaehwan wrinkled his nose. “Do we have a schedule?”

 

“No, but you don’t like hangovers, remember?”

 

“Oh right!”

 

“If you promise to take your medicine and water, I’ll make coffee in the morning.”

 

Jaehwan’s eyes were sparkling as he nearly knocked both of them off their chairs with the force of his hug. “You’re the best hyung!” he chirped.

 

Hakyeon huffed a laugh and snuck a kiss to Jaehwan’s hair, his affection boiling over. “Go take a shower so hyung can clean this up and get you your medicine and water, okay?”

 

Jaehwan was off like a shot to the shower, and Hakyeon wondered if maybe he was just hungry for affection, because after Jaehwan had snuggled up with him, he felt that gnawing hunger abate to the point where he felt like he could relax and actually sleep. Packing up the chicken, he pushed the box into the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of banana milk for himself before pouring Jaehwan a large glass of water and grabbed one of the many bottles of ibuprofen they kept stashed around the dorm for hangovers. Quickly drinking his milk, he was walking towards the bathroom within a few minutes.

 

It was somewhat awkward knocking with his hands full. “Jaehwan, I’m coming in,” he warned before just as awkwardly opening the door. He set the water and bottle of pills down before picking up his toothbrush and going through the familiar motions of brushing his teeth.

 

“Hyung are you sure you don’t want some of those cards? They were _really_ pretty – just your type.” Jaehwan asked over the noise of the shower.

 

Hakyeon tried not to splatter toothpaste all over the sink. “Ask me in the morning when you’re sober,” he replied. “Besides, they might not be my type,” he teased, just because he could.

 

Jaehwan nearly collapsed with giggling. “Sure hyung, keep telling yourself that.”

 

Rolling his eyes affectionately, he rinsed his mouth. “Good night Jaehwan, don’t forget your water.”

 

//

 

He was _ravenous_ again. It had been a week and instead of his hunger abating, it just grew to the point where everyone else had noticed. He’d already gone through two entire boxes of chicken by himself and was working on a third when the door chimed.

 

“Are we expecting anyone?” Taekwoon asked, his eyes not leaving Hakyeon.

 

Wonshik sighed. “Yeah, Taemin and Jongin want to go out for drinks, I’ll tell them that I should stay.”

 

Hakyeon frowned. “Go out!” he ordered, his words garbled a bit from the chicken.

 

His order was apparently not understood clearly since Wonshik returned with both Taemin and Jongin.

 

“I told you to go out,” he said as soon as he had swallowed.

 

“Hyung, that’s your third box of chicken and I know you had at least two meals before that! Something is wrong, and if we have to drag you down to the hospital, I want to be there.”

 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Hakyeon replied, trying to glare Wonshik out of the dorm. “I’m just hungry.”

 

“How long has he been like this?” Taemin asked, finally breaking the silence, his voice carefully blank. It was such a departure from Taemin’s normal way of speaking it brought Hakyeon’s head up and around to stare back.

 

“Almost a month,” Taekwoon said.

 

“It hasn’t been that long,” Hakyeon protested. “Maybe two weeks at most.” He chewed on another piece of chicken.

 

“A month,” Taekwoon refuted, his voice firm. “Have you seen this before Taeminnie?”

 

Hakyeon noticed the quick look Jongin shot over to Taemin. “What?”

 

Taemin sighed and walked over. With a surprisingly firm grip, Taemin pulled him up off the sofa and towards the kitchen. “I need to borrow him for a minute. We’ll be right back.”

 

“What the _fuck_ hyung? When was the last time you fed?” Taemin hissed as he nearly hauled Hakyeon into the kitchen, Hakyeon himself stumbling a few steps.

 

Hakyeon frowned. “I’m eating right now?”

 

“I’m not talking when you ate, when did you last _feed_?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Taemin blinked at him for a full minute before shock widened his eyes, giving him a far more innocent appearance. “You… you really don’t know?”

 

“Know _what_?” Hakyeon asked, probably louder than Taemin would have wanted, given the quick shushing motions.

 

“You don’t know what you are. You don’t know why you’re so damn hungry all of the time and no matter how much you eat, you’re never full.”

 

“How did you know?” Hakyeon was feeling the cold claws of dread curl through him, speeding up his breath.

 

“Because it happens to me too, but I know what I am. You have no idea you’re an incubus.”

 

Hakyeon blinked, trying to ignore how right the word sounded. “How much have you already had to drink?”

 

“I’m completely sober,” Taemin snapped, then sighed. “But I’m definitely going to need to get drunk. Your parents should have _told you this already_.”

 

“What?”

 

“I need to get very, very drunk,” Taemin muttered, rubbing his hands down his face. “If they had known, your parents would have told you. Which means they didn’t know. I really need a drink. Shit shit shit _shit_. You’re starving and you don’t even know why.” Taemin staggered out of the kitchen, muttering to himself, and left Hakyeon standing there, extremely confused, but still hungry.

 

“Seriously, all of you go buy as much booze as you can physically carry,” Taemin was saying as Hakyeon reappeared, handing at least two credit cards to Jongin. “We’ll just drink here. Because I need to get extremely drunk.”

 

“There’s this thing called alcohol poisoning, Taemin. I’m not dragging you to the hospital,” Jongin said, trying to hand the cards back.

 

“ _Please_ Jongin. I just need ten minutes and a lot of alcohol. Just everyone go, _please_. He’ll be fine for ten minutes, I promise.”

 

There was a bout of heavy silence as everyone looked between each other. Finally Taekwoon stood up.

 

“Ten minutes,” he quietly said. “No more.”

 

Taemin nodded, flopping down on the sofa, handing Hakyeon another piece of chicken. Everyone followed Taekwoon out the door, but taking a worried glance back.

 

Once the door shut, Taemin spoke. “Hyung, you need to listen to me. You are an incubus. I thought you’ve known all this time but you haven’t. You’re hungry because you haven’t fed off sex for who knows how long and your body thinks you’re starving. You need to feed, and soon.”

 

Hakyeon shook his head. “I don’t understand. That’s just a myth, what do you mean I am one?”

 

Taemin stared at him, and it took Hakyeon a few seconds to realize he was leaning forward, breathing deeply and that Taemin’s eyes were a startling gold.

 

“I – what was that?”

 

“I’m your myth come to life. You will starve to death if you don’t feed, hyung. You have to have sex soon before you’re too weak and you run the risk of killing someone because you’re too hungry to control yourself.”

 

Hakyeon could practically feel the sincerity and worry pouring off Taemin, but his cheeks were starting to heat up. “Uh…”

 

“This is not really a time for modesty, Cha Hakyeon,” Taemin snapped. “It feels right, doesn’t it? It feels right when I tell you you’re an incubus, like all of a sudden a puzzle is coming together. Will you believe me when I say what you are?”

 

Hakyeon took a drink of water, trying to knock out the dryness in his throat. “Yes,” he whispered, terrified of the implications.

 

“Will you believe me when I tell you what you have to do? You already feel more focused, don’t you?”

 

Again, Hakyeon nodded. “It just… makes sense in a weird way. But –“

 

“No buts. Now how much do you trust your members?”

 

“ _What_?” Hakyeon nearly screeched. “What kind of question is that?”

 

“Do. You. Trust. Them.” Taemin repeated. “Would you trust them to know what you are and what needs to be done? Would you trust them enough to let them know when you’re hungry in the middle of promotions or a tour and let yourself feed off them – to have sex with them – if they’re willing?”

 

Hakyeon was utterly thrown for a loop. “What… is that what you do?”

 

Taemin looked at him skeptically. “Why the shocked act? You know it happens all the time.”

 

Hakyeon was having trouble meeting Taemin’s eyes. “I just didn’t…. expect such a casual confirmation that you do it.”

 

Taemin scoffed. “I get hungry in the middle of tours, in the middle of promotions, when we’re preparing for a comeback, right during award shows, and pretty much every other time you can imagine where I can’t exactly sneak off. My hyungs are thankfully understanding and willing to help me.”

 

“What… um… what do you do?”

 

“Sex, hyung. Any way possible. Sometimes, it can be a handjob as long as the other person is getting turned on by it. Other times, it’s more involved. Do you trust them for that? Because you need to feed. Tonight, and preferably with at least three people so you don’t kill anyone. All of your members at once would be best.”

 

“I can’t a – ask that of them,” Hakyeon stuttered, trying to ignore the _hunger_ and _want_ and _heat_ that curled through his body, making his stomach clench painfully. He grabbed another piece of chicken, watching his hand shake.

 

“You don’t have to, I will. If you trust them.”

 

Hakyeon chewed on the chicken meat, trying to get his mind to focus. He loved his members, he really did, but he was terrified that they would leave him, leave VIXX, if they knew everything about him. He knew that he’d slipped up a few times, knew that he said something or looked at someone too long that made the other members look at him curiously. That’s just the way it went when you were living out of each other’s pockets, in each other’s lives so much, and then the stress – so much stress – from their job, a few careless remarks could make everyone wonder about his sexual preferences.

 

“Hyung, do you trust them?”

 

“I – I can’t focus,” Hakyeon pleaded, trying to buy himself some time. He didn’t know – couldn’t find the words – to admit to the subtle prods the others had given him, it was so much easier just to play dumb rather than run the risk of them leaving. His nose twitched at the alluring scent that drifted to him, and he once again found himself leaning towards Taemin before snapping himself out of a daze. But he was focused.

 

Taekwoon saw everything, knew everything, his observation skills scary even to Hakyeon, but he guessed that was what made Taekwoon such a good athlete. Taekwoon probably knew already. He could miss stupid details like his zippers, but he could instantly pick out an opening for a well-placed goal. Jaehwan was far less subtle, and Hakyeon knew that Jaehwan knew, even if he hadn’t confirmed anything. It was really his beloved maknae line that gave him pause. There were a few comments – snatches of a line or two – that made him afraid that they would find him disgusting, make them leave.

 

“I don’t want them to leave,” Hakyeon finally admitted, his voice barely louder than the door opening and the noise of six young men coming in.

 

Taemin rolled his eyes dramatically. “You have serious abandonment issues, hyung.”

 

“Yeah, we know about that,” Hongbin replied, flopping down onto the floor, resting his head near Hakyeon’s leg. Hakyeon knew everyone would probably wind up passed out on the floor if they were drinking with Taemin and Jongin anyway. “What’s going on?”

 

Hakyeon drew his knees up, his nails digging into the skin near his feet and tried to calm himself down enough to not have a full-on panic attack. “Yes,” he finally said into the silence. “Yes, I trust them.” He wanted to get up, to run to his room and shut himself away, keep things as they were and always had been.

 

“Hyung?” Sanghyuk asked, his hand shaking on Hakyeon’s arm. “What’s wrong? You’re scaring us,” he finished in a whisper.

 

“What’s wrong is that you have a starving incubus for a leader,” Taemin said, twisting the cap off a bottle of soju with more force than was really necessary. “And for that matter, an incubus who didn’t even know he was an incubus until ten minutes ago. Fuck I need to get drunk.”

 

The noise level exploded, all of Hakyeon’s members talking at once, talking over each other, all with equal levels of disbelief.

 

The noise died as soon as it had come, and Hakyeon lifted his head to stare at Taemin, just as everyone else was doing.

 

“ _Taemin_ ,” Jongin snapped as he moved forward.

 

“I’m controlling it,” Taemin replied evenly. “I just need to get my point across that we do exist.”

 

With that, everyone seemed to snap out of a daze, but Hakyeon felt himself focus sharply and he had to quickly reach for yet another piece of chicken as his stomach cramped. There was absolute silence aside from Hakyeon chewing, but everyone was still staring at Taemin in shock.

 

“I just saw your eyes turn gold,” Wonshik whispered, finally saying something.

 

“That usually happens,” Taemin said with a roll of his eyes. “Our eyes turn gold whenever we use our… powers? I guess that’s a good enough word for now. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed his turning.”

 

“We just thought he was playing with the lenses we used,” Jaehwan said, his voice low.

 

“Wait _what_?” Hakyeon said, startled out of his curled-up posture.

 

“Yeah, we’ve seen your eyes gold, but we really just thought it was the lenses,” Jaehwan repeated, apparently assimilating the information a lot faster than everyone else. “So all those legends are true?”

 

Taemin shrugged and poured himself another shot of soju. “I can’t speak for anything else, but incubi, yes. And right now, he’s starving to death, in a very literal sense. He needs to have sex tonight and with all of you, preferably.”

 

“Uh…”

 

Hakyeon guessed that was Hongbin. Or maybe Wonshik. They both had similarly low voices when they were hesitant about something.

 

“Look, he says that he trusts all of you with this. Are you going to prove him wrong?” Taemin snapped out, silencing the room again. “If you don’t care for him – about him – leave. Just get out of here and don’t bother coming back.”

 

Hakyeon felt his breath stick in his throat. His worst fear – aside from heights – was being left alone, of any of his members leaving and Taemin was giving them the opportunity to prove every nightmare of his true, that they really did find him a nuisance and overly clingy and that they didn’t care about him at all.

 

But no one was moving. Sanghyuk’s hand was still on his arm, he could feel Hongbin’s steady presence near his leg, Wonshik was still in his line of sight kneeling on the floor, Jaehwan and Taekwoon both were unmoving statues in the middle of the room.

 

“We’re not leaving,” Taekwoon said, that firm and quiet voice making Hakyeon nearly weep in gratitude.

 

Hongbin settled a little more firmly against Hakyeon’s leg, and Hakyeon felt himself settle, the panic starting to fade back even more. “Actually, I was going say how do you know hyung is even interested in guys?”

 

Taemin took another shot of soju. “Oh. Well, not one of us that I know of would care about the sex of their partners. Sexual energy is sexual energy, and whatever genitals come along with it is fine, so it’s going to be the same for him.”

 

“Called it,” Jaehwan hummed, more to himself than anyone else. “So what about us? How can you be sure that we’re the ones interested?”

 

Taemin snorted, a smirk tilting his lips. “Hyung, please. Everyone is interested in us to some degree, it just comes with being an incubus. We could take the most heterosexual person that you know of and at least make them curious about what it would be like to have sex with us. Besides, I have eyes, I see the way you all look at him. Every single one of you wants him, wants to know what it would be like to get into his pants, and no matter how much you tease him and pretend otherwise, you all love him, and you’d protect him without even thinking. With that being said, are you all willing to do what needs to be done? Are you willing to share yourselves with him, for him? He needs you, and there can’t be any of that ‘oh but we’re both guys’ nonsense lingering around. He’s going to get hungry at some of the most inopportune times – it’s happened to me before, so trust me on that.” Taemin took yet another shot, not minding Jongin’s warning glare.

 

“So you…”

 

“Have had sex with all of my hyungs? Yes. They’re thankfully understanding and I can feed with them when I can’t get to my normal partner when I get hungry. Everyone is different, but you can all work that out. Right now, he’s starving, and he needs you – all of you. I say that more for your safety than anything else. He’s too hungry and probably would kill someone with the positive feedback loop they would get trapped in, and I’m pretty sure having sex with your undeniably hot hyung is not as bad as having to dispose of a dead body.” Taemin shrugged, the soju loosening his limbs. “I can’t help him for the same reason – we’d kill each other trying to feed, and I like being alive.”

 

“All of us? At once?” Sanghyuk asked, his voice nearly cracking.

 

“How the hell would that even work,” Taekwoon muttered.

 

Taemin snorted a laugh. “He’s got two hands, a mouth, a dick, and an ass. Pick a spot. Alternatively, there’s six of you, so you could pair up with each other that way in twos or threes – as long as he can get the sexual energy from everyone.”

 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Hakyeon sputtered.

 

“You’re starving, I’m trying to save your life, _and_ keep your members alive,” Taemin countered, standing up and grabbing several bags of the purchased alcohol. “I’m going to grab Jongin and we’re going to go get drunk tonight since you’re going to be busy until probably noon tomorrow.”

 

Hakyeon watched, silent, as Taemin dragged a protesting Jongin towards the door. “Taemin, you _idiot_ there’s no guarantee that anyone has –“

 

“Someone is going to have lube and condoms, sheesh Jongin,” Taemin replied as he shoved Jongin out of the dorm and closed the door firmly.

 

Hakyeon started to shake, fear and want and total and complete hunger combining in him. “I –“

 

To his complete and utter shock, it was Hongbin who turned around, yanking Hakyeon down off the sofa and swooping down, pausing just before their noses collided. “Shut up hyung,” Hongbin whispered before tilting his head and kissing Hakyeon.

 

Hands started threading through his hair, and the lightest fluttering touches started at his feet. He was already shaking. He had no idea who was where, Hongbin was apparently trying to kiss all of his brain cells out – and doing a fairly credible job of it, too. He knew he moaned when a hand appeared on his knee, slowly dragging up his thigh and squeezing through the denim. He shifted a bit, his back trying to complain about being twisted around on his impromptu trip to the floor. A harder squeeze had his eyebrows raising, but he never broke the kiss with his handsome Hongbin. That was definitely Sanghyuk’s strength, the wide hands rather unmistakable.

 

“You know hyung, Taemin definitely had a point. You’re really hot,” Jaehwan whispered to him. Ah, so that would be at least one of the hands in his hair.

 

“This is definitely not the worst thing,” Hongbin said, a smirk hovering and the teasing tone Hakyeon knew so well skating across his lips. “I think we can all admit to having at least one fantasy about you hyung. Especially now.”

 

Hakyeon had to be dreaming or hallucinating. “Wh- what?” Or maybe Hongbin had actually destroyed his brain.

 

“Oh come on hyung, you know that you’re hot. And some of those sensual moves you pull off would turn anyone on, and you know… we’re only human,” Sanghyuk snickered, those clever hands of his at work with Hakyeon’s jeans.

 

“Yah, who the fuck taught you that kind of language?” Hakyeon snapped, but with no heat in his voice.

 

“You did,” his evil little maknae teased, fingers curling into the waistband of Hakyeon’s jeans and pulling.

 

Now that his eyes were open, he saw Wonshik coming down the hall, followed by Taekwoon. Wonshik had his arms overflowing with pillows and blankets, looking like he’d stripped anything with some kind of softness out of every room. Taekwoon met his eyes, and Hakyeon shivered – not from fear, but with knowledge. Hakyeon gasped as Hongbin scraped his teeth down his neck, lightly biting at the sensitive skin. He was losing himself to a haze of sensation, hands softly stroking his skin, whispers that soaked into him and made his head swim and heart swell.

 

 _His_. They were his, just as he was theirs. It was almost as if that last anxiety was blown away by hot lips, hotter hands, and adoring eyes. A soft moan finally escaped his throat, a hand automatically coming up to clench Hongbin’s hair, tugging the soft strands as Hongbin left bite marks all down his neck.

 

Hongbin whined softly, and Hakyeon smiled as he felt – actually _felt_ – Hongbin’s pleasure at getting his hair pulled. It was delicious, and Hakyeon wanted more. Tugging harder, enough to lift his head, Hongbin moaned louder and Hakyeon made sure to bite a few marks into the paler skin.

 

“Okay, this should be big enough for all of us,” Wonshik suddenly said, breaking Hakyeon’s concentration. Looking over, he nearly cooed at the large pile of blankets and pillows. Taekwoon was already sitting just a bit off center, rolling a bottle of lube between his hands.

 

“Come here Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said calmly. “Before Sanghyuk throws you here.”

 

“I’m trying to get his pants off first, hyung,” Sanghyuk grunted, finally getting the clinging denim off Hakyeon’s legs. “Why do your clothes keep getting tighter,” he grumbled.

 

Hakyeon smiled fully, feeling as though he finally could. “Because I have great legs and a perfect ass, duh,” he shot back as Sanghyuk pulled his boxer briefs off as well.

 

“Wow,” Jaehwan whispered, a wicked smirk tilting his lips. Hakyeon would definitely try to teach him how to let it be more sensual for the stage.

 

“What?” Hakyeon returned, looking around and seeing everyone’s attention on him. Or more precisely, on his dick. “You’ve all seen me naked before.”

 

“Not like this, hyung,” Wonshik replied, the raw emotion and need making him melt.

 

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said, just a touch louder. “Get over here.”

 

Obeying orders was not his strong suit, but he twisted around to stand, pulling his shirt off. “This time, Taekwoon,” he replied. He was the leader, he gave out the orders and even though his boys complained, they complied, and Taekwoon was fairly easy going. Taekwoon snorted softly, rolling his eyes affectionately.

 

Hakyeon felt the hot gazes on his body, smelled and felt the desire as he took the few steps needed to get to the soft nest Wonshik had made. Just because he could, he slid down to his knees, watching Taekwoon swallow, and he arranged himself across pillows and blankets, sensuality in every movement.

 

“Come here,” he half-moaned, beckoning everyone closer.

 

Almost as if they were in a daze, Jaehwan, Wonshik, Hongbin, and Sanghyuk stumbled over, everyone finding a spot for themselves, but also touching Hakyeon. Sanghyuk was the boldest with his touches, which didn’t surprise Hakyeon at all. His maknae was the first to volunteer for bungee jumping and would have been the first down the zip line in Jeju if Jaehwan hadn’t mentioned that he’d been on one before, and he volunteered to go first for scuba diving at the aquarium. Sanghyuk was damn near fearless at points, and it seemed that touching Hakyeon was one of those times.

 

Sanghyuk’s nimble fingers traced random patterns across his thighs, occasionally playfully pushing on muscle or running up to tease Hakyeon’s hip.

 

Wonshik had the fortune of wandering into Hakyeon’s grasp, getting pulled forward into a kiss. Wonshik’s mouth was so different from Hongbin’s. Smaller, sweeter, as if Wonshik’s own natural sweet nature came through in his kiss. The rumble across his tongue was all Wonshik, he could never mistake it for anyone else. His sweet, sweet Wonshik with that sinfully deep voice and even more sinful lyrics running through his head.

 

Hakyeon gasped, his back arching, as he felt a wet tongue circle a nipple before soft, plump lips enclosed the skin. He wondered, just a bit, if Jaehwan was as vocal in sex as he was in practically everything else.

 

It was Hakyeon who moaned first, his hips rolling. Such a clever maknae he had, clever, bold, practically the devil incarnate at points, and with a warm, wet hand around Hakyeon’s dick.

 

Hakyeon whined a bit as Wonshik’s sweet mouth pulled away, but he felt Taekwoon’s hands running through his hair. “Hakyeon,” his same aged friend called in that soft voice that could grow so loud and hit those high notes with the greatest of ease. “How are we doing this?”

 

Hakyeon had to pull in a few deep breaths before he could unscramble Taekwoon’s question in his mind. “I – I don’t… _fuck_ Sanghyuk,” he moaned as Sanghyuk laughed and ran a thumb over the head of his dick again, pushing slightly on the slit.

 

Jaehwan sat up a little, his plump lips even more swollen. “If it’s getting fucked, I volunteer as a tribute.”

 

“You would,” Sanghyuk snarked.

 

“One word about me being a size queen Han Sanghyuk, I’ll scream in your ear,” Jaehwan warned as Sanghyuk winced.

 

Taekwoon hummed. “Note for the future: buy a gag for Jaehwan.”

 

Hakyeon laughed, feeling the twin rumbles from Wonshik and Hongbin crash against his side. He stretched and moaned a little in the back of his throat. “I want all of you, I want to give all of you what you want and we have _time_.”

 

“Hyung can I please fuck you?” Sanghyuk nearly whined. “ _Please_?”

 

Hakyeon smiled. “Of course you can Sanghyuk. Jaehwan, would you like to get fucked as Sanghyuk fucks me?”

 

Jaehwan’s pleasure smelled spicy, strong, just like Jaehwan. “I’m in, but I get to be at the bottom of the pile.”

 

Hongbin huffed a laugh. “You can be weird sometimes hyung.”

 

“I know what I want, and I know I’m strong enough to hold both of their weight,” Jaehwan replied, waving a hand as he tried to get unbutton his jeans with one hand. Taekwoon huffed a laugh and reached over to hold the fabric for Jaehwan.

 

“Before anything, I get to kiss all of you,” Hakyeon muttered, pulling Taekwoon down and sealing their lips. Taekwoon was all sharp planes and angles, but Taekwoon kissed him softly, gently, long fingers ghosting along his jaw. Their kiss turned a bit sloppy when Taekwoon sucked on his tongue, but Hakyeon wanted to give more and more. Taekwoon finally pulled back, both of them panting for air, a beautiful blush starting to take hold across Taekwoon’s skin.

 

Hongbin giggled. “It looks like you’ve been drinking, hyung.”

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Sanghyuk whined, pulling Hakyeon up and stealing his breath with a kiss, Sanghyuk’s youthful energy nearly crackling across Hakyeon’s tongue and making his hair stand on end. Hakyeon played with the short strands as Sanghyuk kissed him and kissed him, making him wonder if he would ever be able to breathe again. He shrieked into Sanghyuk’s mouth as a wet finger trailed down his back, leaving a streak of coldness across his hot skin, and that same finger dipped down, teasingly pressing against his sphincter but not actually penetrating. Rolling his hips, Hakyeon demanded without words. He wanted that finger inside him, starting to stretch him open before he lost his mind.

 

Sighing, he was pleased when his silent demand was obeyed. He didn’t need to guess who was behind him, teasing him, stretching him open, not with those soft lips against his neck. Jaehwan always listened well to him.

 

“You’re so beautiful hyung,” Jaehwan whispered in his ear. “You should see yourself, your eyes all gold when you can open them, it makes your skin look even more beautiful. You look beautiful and hungry, like you want to have every single one of us taking turns with you. Do you want that hyung? Do you want all of us to fuck you tonight? Do you want us to spread our legs for you?” Of course Jaehwan would be good at dirty talk, creating the most vivid pictures in Hakyeon’s mind.

 

Hakyeon actually threw his head back and nearly screamed as Jaehwan pushed a finger against his prostate. He felt saliva trail down the corner of his mouth, Sanghyuk’s lips shiny and red with it, his maknae’s eyes dark, promising so many sinful things. He whined as Jaehwan added another finger, stretching him further.

 

Jaehwan’s laugh was dark, something to match that wicked twist of his lips. “Isn’t our hyung so beautiful like this?” he asked everyone else. “Looking so ready to be utterly and completely wrecked by us, so wrecked that he won’t even be able to _move_ when we’re done?”

 

Hakyeon’s eyes flew open, need and hunger flying through his mind. Twisting around, Jaehwan’s hand slid wetly out of him before Hakyeon shoved Jaehwan down, connecting their lips. His wicked powerhouse, that’s what Jaehwan was. Wicked, playful, the mood maker, and that _voice_ of his. Hakyeon could swear that Jaehwan could bring down concrete buildings with just his voice, and he wanted to hear it when he was making Jaehwan scream for more. Grabbing a solid thigh, he pulled Jaehwan’s leg up around his waist, his other hand grabbing at thin air.

 

The warm bottle of lube was slid into his hand and he wasted no time getting his balance on top of Jaehwan, using that solid body as a prop to keep kissing those wicked lips, but just enough on his knees to get his fingers to work stretching Jaehwan out.

 

He moaned deeply, gutturally, as three fingers slid very wetly inside him, picking right up where Jaehwan had left off and stretching him even more. He felt the pleasure rising, making his head swim as he was bombarded by it – not only from Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, but he could feel and practically taste pleasure from the other three. His hunger made him probably a little rougher than intended, but from the way Jaehwan was moaning into his mouth, a wet spot of precome being rubbed into Hakyeon’s stomach, and the incessant roll of hips, he got that Jaehwan was all for it.

 

Jaehwan pulled his head back, breaking their kiss, but nipping at Hakyeon’s lower lip. “Get inside me hyung. I need you,” he growled. It wasn’t exactly an order, so Hakyeon could live with the demand. “Get inside me so Sanghyuk can fuck both of us so hard. You know that’s what he’s going to do, right? He’s so far gone for you hyung, he won’t be able to hold back for long. He’s going to slam into you and make both of us move. And we both want it so rough, don’t we?”

 

Again Hakyeon flapped his hand in the air, silently demanding a condom. Jaehwan and his filthy mouth was pushing him on and making his head buzz. A condom, already out of the packet was slid into his hand, but Jaehwan grabbed it, reaching between their bodies.

 

Hakyeon moaned as he felt Jaehwan rolling the condom on, his breathing harsh and ragged. He had to hold himself steady as Jaehwan wiggled down just a fraction, his hips tilting up more. He whined as he finally – _finally_ – pushed into Jaehwan, his powerhouse panting, just the tiniest fraction of pain pulling his eyebrows together.

 

“My gorgeous filthy mouthed boy,” Hakyeon teased. “You take hyung in so well don’t you?”

 

Jaehwan whined, and Hakyeon felt the pleasure slice into him. It wasn’t just from Jaehwan, no, it came from all around him, making him smile. His boys just wanted to do a good job, to please him, to feed him.

 

“Hyung, can I?” Sanghyuk asked sharply in Hakyeon’s ear, his hips lightly thrusting against Hakyeon’s ass.

 

Hakyeon smiled. “Of course you can my devilish maknae. Come on, fill hyung up and fuck me good.”

 

He gasped as Sanghyuk did exactly that, and just as Jaehwan had said, Sanghyuk slammed into him on the next stroke, shifting the pile just enough that Jaehwan’s ass landed on the floor and tilted his hips.

 

Jaehwan’s eyes went wide, and he hurriedly clapped his hands over his mouth, screaming into them. Hakyeon would have none of that. He wanted that voice unfiltered and unmuffled. Pinning Jaehwan’s hands on either side of his head, he rocked softly as Sanghyuk drove hard thrusts into Hakyeon’s own body. Jaehwan shrieked, his body twitching and Hakyeon smiled. The shift must have made it to where he was pressing directly against Jaehwan’s prostate, and the changes in alternating pressures from Sanghyuk fucking them both was sending Jaehwan into a sensory overload. Hakyeon couldn’t hold Jaehwan down any longer, not with both of them so close to a shattering orgasm. He shouted into Jaehwan’s chest as Jaehwan scraped his nails down Hakyeon’s back as his body bowed upwards, pinned there for a moment as he came, a low and yet still piercing scream coming from his throat.

 

Sanghyuk groaned into his shoulder, his thrusts powerful but irregular, and it was feeling that second orgasm, so close to his, and so close to his body, that pushed Hakyeon over the edge. His lithe hips easily rolled between Sanghyuk and Jaehwan, giving all of them even more pleasure as he ground back and thrust forward, trying to ride out the intense pleasure without passing out.

 

He felt… sated, but not, like his intense hunger had only gotten a dent. But he was at least more focused than he had been. He met Taekwoon’s gaze, panting, and then his eyes slid over to Wonshik and Hongbin, both of them curling into each other, their hands rubbing themselves as they stared at Hakyeon hungrily.

 

Hakyeon’s lips curled. Pulling out of Jaehwan as Sanghyuk slipped out of him was an interesting sensation, but he was still _hungry_ and he needed more. Sliding Sanghyuk down, the maknae let Jaehwan curl up in his arms, the both of them still shaking a little as Hakyeon stalked the other three on his hands and knees.

 

Saliva was pooling in his mouth, dribbling just a bit out of the corners of his lips. He had his eyes on his next meal and he was already responding. He slid the used condom off, tying it and tossing it to the side to be cleaned up later before resuming his stalking.

 

“Oh my beautiful boys,” he cooed. “I’m so proud of you that you watched hyung come but you still waited for your turn.” The pleasure shot through him like knives. “Can you be good for hyung for a little more and not come?”

 

Hongbin’s hands were shaking badly, but he grabbed Wonshik’s hands, holding them together before nodding.

 

“Good,” Hakyeon praised. “Hyung wants to show you how good Taekwoonie can get sucked off before I let you have your picks of what you want to do with me.”

 

Taekwoon made a sound as if he’d just gotten punched right in the gut. Hakyeon smiled wickedly. He knew that one of Taekwoon’s top fantasies and he was going to put his knowledge to good use. Taekwoon moaned as Hakyeon gently pushed him down and kissed him. Taekwoon kissed him gently still, his soft hands cupping Hakyeon’s jaw and teasing the bruised skin of his neck before dancing lightly across his collarbones as if Taekwoon was playing the piano.

 

Lifting off Taekwoon’s mouth, Hakyeon skimmed down the pale skin with his mouth, such a contrast to his own. Taekwoon was making little gasping noises as Hakyeon swirled his tongue around the tightly beaded nipples before softly biting the smooth abs. Thankfully everyone had just gotten naked, so there was nothing blocking his way. Taekwoon’s face was a solid red, similar to his being drunk, and Hakyeon wondered if Taekwoon was drunk on him. Licking his lips, he didn’t bother with pretenses. He knew how to suck a dick and he was going to show off a little. Taking almost the full length of Taekwoon’s dick in one go, he took a breath of air through his nose before starting to bob his head, his hand stroking what little he didn’t have in his mouth.

 

Taekwoon already sounded wrecked, his voice sliding through pitches. So melodic, even now, Hakyeon thought. He swirled his tongue around as much as he could, pulling up at random intervals to only let the head slip through his lips. Who needed chicken when he could have Taekwoon as a meal?

 

“Ha – Hakyeon,” Taekwoon whined. Hakyeon didn’t need the warning, already knowing how close Taekwoon was. He dropped his head, sucking lightly. A light shout, and warm come filled his mouth in bursts, Hakyeon swallowing as much as he could.

 

Much better than chicken, at least for now.

 

Licking his lips after he’d cleaned every drop of come off Taekwoon’s dick and left the other man shivering and twitching from the overstimulation, he smiled ferally. His beautiful boys, both still shaking, so terribly turned on that Hakyeon wanted nothing more than to soothe and relieve the pressure they both surely felt. “You’re both so good for hyung,” he praised, watching Hongbin shake just a little more than Wonshik. Hair pulling and praise, he told himself, and he could have Hongbin shattering. Wonshik wasn’t immune either, but not to the extent as his same-aged friend. “Do you want something specific from hyung?” he continued as he crept closer.

 

“Can I have your mouth please hyung,” Wonshik asked in a rush, as if he was rapping the words.

 

Hakyeon grinned. “Of course. Binnie, what do you want?”

 

“I – I want… I don’t know,” Hongbin stuttered.

 

Hakyeon hummed. “Let me help Wonshik first and you can keep thinking about what you want with hyung,” he said as he gently pushed Wonshik back. Wonshik was a touch bigger than Taekwoon, and it made Hakyeon’s technique a bit sloppier. Though if the moans in front of and behind and off to the side of him were any indication, everyone was getting something out of the obscene slurps and an occasional gag when Hakyeon couldn’t rise up fast enough to keep Wonshik from hitting the back of his throat.

 

With a low moan that was more felt than heard, Hakyeon had his mouth full of come again. Just like with Taekwoon, he swallowed as much as he could initially, and then he went back to clean up anything he missed, leaving Wonshik a shivering mess in front of him. Lightly teasing the defined abdominal muscles with his fingers, he tried to help Wonshik calm down a little before turning to stare at Hongbin.

 

Hongbin was _wrecked_ , a blush staining his cheeks, his eyes wide and sparkling, looking every bit like the flower boy he was – a painfully turned on flower boy. Hakyeon melted, spreading his legs to straddle Hongbin.

 

“So good for hyung,” he whispered before connecting their lips. Hongbin’s hands twitched against Hakyeon’s skin at the bitter tastes in his mouth, but he didn’t pull back, just tilted his head a bit more to make sure nothing escaped their mouths. Finally, Hakyeon pulled back, his hands already anchored in Hongbin’s hair. “Would you fuck hyung just like this so hyung can pull your hair the way you like it?”

 

Hongbin whined, but nodded, a near desperate look in his eyes, and that was good enough for Hakyeon. He softly scraped his fingernails across Hongbin’s scalp as Hongbin tried to roll a condom down, Hakyeon whispering soothing, assuring noises to him. Once it was all the way on, Hakyeon rose up slightly, his ass easily and eagerly taking all of Hongbin’s dick in one smooth move. Throwing his head back, he moaned, his hips already starting to rock, getting a rhythm that he wanted.

 

Hongbin really liked his neck apparently, biting and sucking on that skin while Hakyeon tugged at his hair. Hakyeon felt his thighs burning just the slightest bit as he fucked himself on Hongbin, but it was such a delicious and familiar burn, like he’d been dancing, that he didn’t mind it at all.

 

“You’re doing so good, Bin-ah,” Hakyeon praised, knowing that it pleased Hongbin. “Holding out for hyung for so long. Do you like waiting for the end so hyung can pull your hair and tell you how good you are for waiting so patiently?”

 

Hongbin shook, hard, and Hakyeon felt a tear drop land on his skin. “Y – yes hyung,” Hongbin whispered.

 

Hakyeon tugged lightly at the hair in his hands, a reward for his gorgeous, precious Hongbin, his hips rolling down with a bit more force. “Hyung likes praising you for doing such a good job, don’t be ashamed of wanting it, not when hyung wants to give it to you anyway.” He grunted, trying to arch his back just enough to get direct stimulation of his prostate. He wanted Hongbin to utterly shatter to pieces, to come apart for him, and he guessed that Hongbin was waiting for him to come first.

 

The burn in his thighs was becoming more intense, but it was nothing compared to the burn that was building low in his abdomen. He moaned loudly as a hand came up to stroke his dick, the pleasure almost too much to bear alone, and his fingers tightened in Hongbin’s hair. He rolled his hips down hard, gasping as his orgasm swamped his body, making him clench hard on Hongbin’s dick and his thighs shake.

 

Moaning, Hakyeon gripped Hongbin’s hair unforgivingly. “Come on, Bin-ah. Come for hyung like the good boy you are.”

 

Such a low, nearly pathetic sound his Hongbin made when he came, falling forward onto Hakyeon. Hakyeon leaned back, pulling Hongbin with him, his fingers soothing any hurt he may have caused. “So good for hyung,” he whispered, soaking up the knife-like pleasure burst. His boys were so tasty in their pleasure. Hakyeon wanted to fulfill every last fantasy, his love for his members boiling over in his heart. He had too much love to give, so it was a good thing he could spread it out over five people. He was still _so_ turned on, still _so_ hungry, but his boys needed reassurance as well. Casting his glance around, he waved everyone close, smiling when he was obeyed without hesitation. Taekwoon’s hand occasionally bumped into Hakyeon’s as they rubbed Hongbin’s back, Sanghyuk unashamedly snuggling against Hakyeon’s side, his head resting on Hongbin’s shoulder. Jaehwan and Wonshik were nearly smashing Taekwoon in between their bodies, hands landing on his bare skin.

 

“I love you all so much,” Hakyeon mumbled, content for the moment. His hunger was bearable, his body safe as everyone squished together.

 

“We know,” Hongbin replied, his head still not off Hakyeon’s chest. Ah, there was his sassy Hongbin. He lightly pinched Hongbin’s hip, feeling the other man jerk a bit.

 

“I never would have guessed that you, of all people, would be into denial and praise,” Jaehwan said conversationally, stretching. “I would almost expect it from Wonshik, but you were a surprise.”

 

Hongbin whined, his ears turning red. “Can we not talk about that?”

 

“We all like something, hyung,” Sanghyuk said, shrugging a shoulder, his wide hand coming up to rub Hongbin’s back as well. “Besides, that’s a pretty tame kink to have.”

 

“Hyung likes giving you praise, and pulling your hair, and anything else,” Hakyeon assured. “I want my boys to feel good.”

 

Taekwoon’s long, elegant fingers tapped themselves against Hakyeon’s arm. “Me next,” he quietly demanded.

 

“Damn hyung, how are you still hard?” Hongbin muttered against his neck, the hot breathing making a damp spot on his skin.

 

“Still hungry,” Hakyeon muttered. He raised his eyebrows at Taekwoon, who was still staring at him, silently asking what he wanted from Hakyeon.

 

Taekwoon’s face was still red, but his flush was getting deeper as Hakyeon stared at him.

 

“It looked like Jaehwan had a lot of fun,” he said.

 

“Oh I did,” Jaehwan replied. “Highly recommended,” he teased giving a quick double thumbs up.

 

Gently sliding out from under and then over Hongbin’s body, he pressed a kiss into one of those teasing dimples. “Hyungs are going to have a little fun, kids. You can play amongst yourselves, but be good,” he admonished. Taekwoon already had the bottle of lube and a condom in his hands, and Hakyeon grinned. Taekwoon usually knew what he wanted, and if he wanted to have Hakyeon fuck him, he would already be prepared to make that happen in a very short period of time.

 

Nuzzling his nose against Taekwoon’s, Hakyeon smiled. “You’re really good looking.”

 

Taekwoon quietly scoffed, his eyes darting around. “You say that so often.”

 

“Because it’s true,” Hakyeon shamelessly complimented, watching Taekwoon’s lips twitch slightly.

 

Taekwoon suddenly met his eyes. “You know I’ve never…” he trailed off.

 

“I know,” Hakyeon mumbled, dipping his head slightly to sneak a kiss. “I want you to feel good, and if you want to stop at any point just tell me,” he reassured.

 

Taekwoon nodded his head a little. Finally moving forward for a proper kiss, Hakyeon pushed Taekwoon down into their soft next of pillows and blankets, his fingers softly stroking the pale skin, making sure that they were stretched out next to each other. He could hear the others shuffling around, a quick burst of Sanghyuk’s laughter as someone hit a ticklish spot, but his boys would be good. He pulled Taekwoon closer, both of them sliding a bit because of the shifting cushions, but finally they reached a stable position, and Taekwoon puffed a laugh through his nose.

 

“We’re so clumsy,” he teased.

 

Hakyeon smiled. “We should get a big futon for just such an occasion.”

 

“But it wouldn’t be nearly as fun.”

 

“You have a point.” Hakyeon ran his hand down a slim leg, lifting it gently and settling it over his hip. “Okay with this?”

 

Taekwoon nodded, his breathing just a touch faster. Hakyeon drew in a breath of air through his nose. Taekwoon would smell faintly of flowers, with a spicy scent just under it that spoke of arousal. Hakyeon grabbed the bottle of lube, quickly opening it and soaking two fingers in it. He could tease a bit, be a bit playful, now that he wasn’t so completely ravenous, and he smiled as he groped Taekwoon’s less than fleshy ass before teasingly running a finger down to press at Taekwoon’s sphincter.

 

Taekwoon gasped, his hips jerking forward in reflex before he relaxed, letting Hakyeon gently push one finger in, but he leaned forward and kissed Hakyeon. Hakyeon slowly pulled his finger in a circle, loosening the muscles until he was reasonably sure he could slip another finger in. Taekwoon’s fingers tightened for a second before he relaxed again, letting Hakyeon proceed.

 

“You really want this, don’t you?” Hakyeon asked, only slightly teasing.

 

Taekwoon hummed. “It looked like Jaehwan really enjoyed himself, it made me curious. And really, it wouldn’t be the first time I thought of doing this with you.”

 

“I’m glad,” Hakyeon replied simply.

 

They both looked over at a short moan, smiling at each other when they saw Wonshik half on top of Jaehwan, both of them absorbed in an intense kiss. Hakyeon twisted his fingers, his mouth watering at Taekwoon’s moan. He bit at pale skin, watching it turn red, and he knew Taekwoon would complain about the bruising later. But it soothed Hakyeon in a way, knowing Taekwoon so well to already hear the complaints in his mind, and he wanted something physical, something to remind all of them of the night.

 

Taekwoon gasped, his body freezing for just a moment when Hakyeon dragged his fingers before pulling them out. “I – is that….”

 

Hakyeon smiled. “What made Jaehwan scream? Yes. I’m going to make you scream too,” he whispered.

 

“Hyung is there some secret incubus trick to knowing just where to hit?” Jaehwan asked, apparently done kissing Wonshik for the moment.

 

Hakyeon scoffed. “I’m just that good,” he replied, his voice just on the edge of bragging.

 

“Great we’re going to have to puncture his ego again,” Sanghyuk commented to the room at large.

 

“Just wait until I get to you, Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon promised, his voice dark. He watched Sanghyuk’s eyes widen, the slight smirk gone. Hakyeon got back to stretching Taekwoon, already feeling the hot blast of desire coming from his maknae. Taekwoon was panting, his blunt nails digging into Hakyeon’s skin as Hakyeon added more lube to his fingers, gently working a third in. “You feel so good, Taekwoonie,” he whispered. “So hot and tight, just waiting for me.”

 

Making actual words seemed to be beyond Taekwoon’s ability, only little gasps passing through his lips. Stretching his fingers, he guessed that Taekwoon was ready for him. Sitting up, he grabbed the condom and rolled it on. Adding more lube, he indulged in a few smooth strokes as he took his fill of Taekwoon waiting for him, shivering in anticipation with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. “How do you want it Taekwoonie?” he asked, his voice soothing.

 

“I – I,” Taekwoon started, unable to really continue, reduced to grabbing at the air in front of Hakyeon.

 

Hakyeon gently nudged Taekwoon fully onto his back, sliding on top of him, and pulling one long leg over his hip again. “Like this?” he asked.

 

Taekwoon nodded, pleading, desperate, and yet still cautious. Hakyeon lifted Taekwoon’s hips just a bit more, not wanting to cause his friend undue pain. Lining himself up, he pressed slowly forwards.

 

Taekwoon’s body jerked as the head of Hakyeon’s dick fully entered his body, a pained whimper coming from his throat.

 

Jaehwan crawled over, pressing sloppy kisses along Taekwoon’s forehead. “Just breathe hyung,” he coached. “It’ll sting a little, but I’m sure Hakyeon hyung is going to make you forget all about it. There you go, breathe through it.”

 

Taekwoon gasped in lungfuls of air as Hakyeon sank into him, only stopping when their hips were solidly together. Hakyeon rubbed his hands over Taekwoon’s body, coming up to gently wrap around Taekwoon’s dick. Hakyeon would have asked if Taekwoon wanted to stop, but his long, long legs were holding Hakyeon firmly in place and letting him understand that he just needed a minute to get used to the sensation.

 

Hakyeon was unable to stop the smirk as he felt Taekwoon relax, his muscles going pliant and breath relaxing. Rolling his hips around, he slowly pulled out, appreciating the tight grip on his dick and shallowly thrust back in. Sliding a hand under one of Taekwoon’s legs, he pushed it up towards Taekwoon’s chest just a bit as he pushed in.

 

Taekwoon froze again, his eyes wide, and a loud gasp on his lips.

 

Hakyeon smiled, starting to really move his hips now that he had the angle he wanted, and he had Taekwoon falling apart below him. His quiet, shy Taekwoon was moaning louder than a porn star, his body twitching and arching as Hakyeon used his sense of rhythm to keep a steady pace of thrusts. And Hakyeon wanted him to _scream_. Balancing himself on his knees, he lifted Taekwoon’s hips to keep up with the change of position before he wrapped his hand around Taekwoon’s dick.

 

“ _Hakyeon_ ,” Taekwoon moaned, his eyes clenching shut as his body shook. “Please!”

 

“Scream for me Taekwoon,” Hakyeon demanded, knowing, feeling, just how close Taekwoon was to an earth-shattering orgasm.

 

Taekwoon’s arms shot out, his knuckles white as he gripped fabric, his face contorted as if in pain, a scream finally breaking free from his throat as Hakyeon made him come.

 

“Mmm, that’s it Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon moaned, thrusting faster until he had to lean forward, his balance giving out as he came, his teeth bared against Taekwoon’s shoulder. As soon as he felt he could, Hakyeon shifted, smiling a bit at the small whimper and slid out of Taekwoon. Tying off the condom, he tossed it away before laying down next to Taekwoon, his fingers gliding over sweat-soaked skin.

 

“Did you have fun?” Hakyeon asked, trying to help Taekwoon come back down.

 

“Yeah,” Taekwoon replied, his voice cracking a bit, but he smiled. “That was fun.”

 

Hakyeon snickered and nuzzled his face into Taekwoon’s neck before glancing over at the rest of his boys, all of them staring at him and Taekwoon. “Did you like watching hyungs?” Hakyeon silkily asked, rubbing his hand against Taekwoon’s flat abdomen. “I asked you a question,” he said, putting a little more authority in his voice when he didn’t get an answer right away.

 

“Yes,” Wonshik burst out. “Yes, we liked watching hyungs.”

 

With a last kiss for Taekwoon, Hakyeon crawled over his body. “Hyung is still _very_ hungry,” he said, licking his lips as he took in the sight of his boys, all of them already hard. Hongbin swallowed audibly, and Hakyeon focused his attention. “Bin-ah, will you be good for hyung again and wait your turn?”

 

Hongbin nodded quickly, his eyes sparkling and body quaking. “Yes hyung, yes I’ll be good for you.”

 

“So good,” Hakyeon praised. “You’re so good to hyung,” he whispered against Hongbin’s lips. He gave a slight tug on Hongbin’s hair as a reward along with a deep kiss, swallowing the moan.

 

Pulling back, he was almost knocked over when Jaehwan snuggled into his side. “Hyung,” he whined cutely. “Can I suck Wonshikkie off? Please, please, please? I’ll tie him up like a really nice present for you, too.” Hakyeon groaned at the weird combination of Jaehwan’s aegyo and filthy request.

 

“Is that what you want, Wonshik? Do you want Jaehwan to suck you off and tie you up?”

 

“Actually, I’m planning on tying him up first, and then I’ll suck him off,” Jaehwan injected.

 

“Yes please,” Wonshik strangled out, flushing.

 

Jaehwan was up like a shot, racing down the short hallway and skidding into a random room. Hakyeon gently stroked Wonshik’s face, nipping at a pierced ear as they both waited for Jaehwan to reappear, Hakyeon breathing deeply. He felt Wonshik’s desire, his burning need soaking into his skin, filling him, and he lightly stroked his fingers down Wonshik’s chest.

 

“What do you want to say to get out?” Hakyeon asked.

 

Wonshik’s mouth twisted a little as he thought. “Young twenty,” he finally replied just as Jaehwan ran back in with a variety of belts and robe sashes. Sanghyuk snickered, his lips curling up into a wicked smile.

 

“Jaehwan, if Wonshik says _young twenty_ get him out immediately,” Hakyeon said, rising up. He caught Jaehwan’s body fully against his own and wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s shoulders. “Do you want anything?”

 

Jaehwan’s smile was perfect before he leaned forward and kissed Hakyeon. “I got to have my fun with you earlier, hyung. Even though you’re ramping all of us up, we can play with each other to keep you fed.”

 

Hakyeon blinked. “Ramping you up?”

 

Jaehwan must have found his confusion sexy for whatever reason. “Hyung, not even Sanghyuk would be able to recover this fast,” he said as he gestured down to his dick and then around to everyone else. “It has to be something coming from you.”

 

“Not that we’re complaining,” Hongbin sassily replied. “It’s kind of fun.”

 

“If you’re into denial, hyung,” Sanghyuk snarked.

 

“One more crack Sanghyuk and I’ll turn you over and spank you,” Hakyeon warned before stealing another brief but intense kiss with Jaehwan. “Go have fun with Wonshikkie while I take care of my filthy maknae,” he said, smiling at the blasts of desire from everyone, including Taekwoon who was propped up on his side, watching everyone with interest.

 

Sinking back down, Hakyeon carelessly shoved Sanghyuk back into their nest, smirking at the sudden gulp that bobbed that prominent Adam’s apple. His maknae had grown so much, outgrowing all of his hyungs and turning into a true maknae on top with his little evil quirks, but even still, Sanghyuk was _his_ evil maknae, the same one he’d soothed through crying spells and reassured over small mistakes and now was wanting to make him feel so good.

 

Settling on top of Sanghyuk, Hakyeon nipped at those full lips, smiling. “Ah my gorgeous, filthy little evil maknae, what is hyung going to do with you?” he asked rhetorically, his hand circling Sanghyuk’s dick.

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Sanghyuk whined, his hips trying to thrust upwards, all hints of brattiness gone and now just pure need filling that beloved face. Dropping down, Hakyeon moaned into Sanghyuk’s mouth, his tongue tangling carelessly with Sanghyuk’s own. He ignored Sanghyuk’s whines and small attempts at making him go faster. His maknae was going to learn patience and tolerance if it was the last thing Hakyeon ever did.

 

Hakyeon finally leaned back, gently biting Sanghyuk’s lower lip, and looked his fill. Sanghyuk was absolutely gorgeous, and Hakyeon couldn’t help but feel the pride at how well he’d grown. Even if he was kind of evil.

 

“Hyung please,” Sanghyuk whined again, tears trickling out of his eyes and his body shamelessly squirming under Hakyeon.

 

Hakyeon felt his resolve crack. “What do you want with hyung?” he cooed.

 

“Can I have you again hyung? Please? I promise I’ll let you do anything, but I want hyung so bad right now.”

 

Hakyeon hummed, pretending to think it over. He already knew he’d give in, but he wanted Sanghyuk just a little more desperate. “Do you promise to be good for your hyungs and not tease?”

 

Sanghyuk nodded, his eyes closing with a shudder as Hakyeon resumed his gentle stroking.

 

“I couldn’t hear your answer, Sanghyuk.”

 

“Yes hyung.”

 

Hakyeon always felt a little thrill when he was obeyed, but this time – oh this time, it seemed to grip his body, turning him on beyond anything he’d ever experienced. “All right, you can have hyung again,” he acquiesced.

 

He really should have known that Sanghyuk would flip them over so that he was pressing Hakyeon into the cushions and stealing his breath with such an intense kiss Hakyeon thought he would pass out. Even still, it took him by surprise, his fingers tightening on Sanghyuk’s shoulders. Sanghyuk was all youthful energy and drive, his body still barely out of his teenaged years, and Hakyeon soaked up all of it, his gnawing hunger starting to be sated.

 

Opening his eyes, he quirked his eyebrows at the scene before him. Jaehwan had definitely tied Wonshik up well, belts snugly pinning Wonshik’s arms to his sides, and if he wasn’t mistaken, Jaehwan was using a terry cloth robe sash to tease and nearly torment the younger man by running it over Wonshik’s skin and when Jaehwan would pull off, across Wonshik’s dick. Hakyeon was actually surprised that the floor wasn’t shaking from the low moans working out of Wonshik and he saw Hongbin curling up in Taekwoon’s arms, Taekwoon not taking his eyes off of Jaehwan and Wonshik, but found the opportunity to begin a very sensual exploration of Hongbin’s body. It would please Hongbin, he knew, just from the teasing and denial alone.

 

Hakyeon arched his back, his attention swinging back to Sanghyuk, who had recovered the bottle of lube and promptly pushed two fingers inside Hakyeon’s body. Moaning, Hakyeon close his eyes and smiled, he was getting fed so well and if he was lucky, his hunger would stay away long enough for him to really cuddle all of his members. Sanghyuk was able to quickly work three fingers into Hakyeon, his sphincter still a bit stretched from earlier, but he was appreciative of Sanghyuk’s thoughtfulness in checking.

 

That presented a somewhat different dilemma for Hakyeon. Who did he want to watch? Did he want to watch Jaehwan getting Wonshik off? Or Taekwoon rubbing light fingers over Hongbin’s body? Or did he want to watch Sanghyuk’s face as he fucked Hakyeon, totally desperate for him? Or was there a compromise?

 

“Jaehwannie,” Hakyeon lazily called.

 

“Hm?” Jaehwan replied, his mouth still full of Wonshik’s dick.

 

“Don’t let him come until after I do,” he said, smiling at the loud whine from Wonshik. “Come on Sanghyuk, come fill up hyung again. I know you’re desperate for me, so ready to please hyung.”

 

Sanghyuk was almost a blur as he leaned over to grab a condom and roll it on. Hakyeon spread his legs a little more, working a cushion around to prop his hips up. Sanghyuk was almost gentle as he slid inside Hakyeon, the slow burn and stretch making Hakyeon roll his eyes up, pleasure pinching his features together.

 

“Oh yes, right there,” Hakyeon moaned, sensuality flowing through him as he shifted slightly. Sanghyuk still had that desperate, adoring look on his face when Hakyeon opened his eyes again.

 

“Hyung?” Sanghyuk asked, his arms shaking a bit.

 

“Hyung is ready,” Hakyeon confirmed. “Come on my needy maknae, I know you’re desperate to come again.”

 

He’d have to note that getting Sanghyuk riled up would definitely result in getting fucked hard and fast. Great if time was an issue, maybe not great if he had to dance. He’d certainly feel the soreness in the morning, but right now, it felt so good, so delicious, his maknae giving him so much pleasure. Sanghyuk whined into his shoulder, his thrusts harder, lifting Hakyeon’s hips as he drove both of them to another mind-blowing orgasm. Hakyeon stroked himself, turned on more than enough to not mind the slight burn from his somewhat dry hand.

 

Flinging his head back, he cried out as he came, his body jerking but hanging onto Sanghyuk for dear life. His breath huffed out as Sanghyuk fell forwards right onto him.

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Wonshik cried out, focusing Hakyeon’s attention away from his sated maknae.

 

Hakyeon smiled. He’d made everyone wait long enough. “Go ahead Jaehwan,” he indulgently replied. “Bin-ah, make sure you come for Taekwoonie, too.”

 

Hongbin made a soft noise as Taekwoon stroked his dick through his orgasm and melted back into Taekwoon’s body. It was just a split second before Wonshik’s voice-cracking scream, his body arching as much as it could when he was tied up. Jaehwan finally pulled up, his lips red and puffy, licking a small dribble of come that had escaped his mouth.

 

“Oh fuck,” Wonshik whined as he fell forward, breathing harshly. “That was so good.”

 

Jaehwan snorted. “And to think, I can eat a girl out just as well,” he replied, wiping his lips and then moving his fingers to unbuckle the belts.

 

Hakyeon managed to get Sanghyuk out of him and moving towards the center of their little nest before hauling Wonshik along with him, everyone collapsing into a pile.

 

“Hyung I need a nap,” Hongbin complained, snuggling his face into Taekwoon’s shoulder, but reaching out a hand to hold onto Hakyeon’s arm.

 

There were varying noises of assent, and Hakyeon nodded. “Even I need a nap, that was intense.”

 

Wonshik grunted as he reached over, his hands grabbing his pants. “Fucker should have warned us,” he muttered, unlocking his phone and typing in a quick message before throwing his phone back onto the pile of clothes and flopping back onto the pile.

 

Hakyeon let his eyes close, his hunger sated for the moment. He had no illusions that he wouldn’t be hungry when he woke up, but for right now, right that minute, he had his boys, and that was enough. They’d work out the rest after a nap.

 

“I – “ Hakyeon started, only to be silenced by at least two hands over his mouth, someone lightly hitting his stomach, a harder hit to his shoulder, and a reprimanding tap on his head.

 

“We know hyung, we love you too,” Jaehwan replied for everyone. “Now go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so the joke's on me - I thought this was going to be a fun one-shot. 
> 
> ...
> 
> I'm already 3k into a sequel. Looks like this is going to be a series.
> 
> Oops?


End file.
